


Pukana La (Sunrise)

by celli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Chicago - Freeform, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gone to see Jenna. Don't worry. What else have I got left to lose?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pukana La (Sunrise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 48 States Challenge. Thanks to [](http://dogeared.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dogeared**](http://dogeared.dreamwidth.org/) for a great beta!

Kono had been officially off the force for two weeks and three days when she got the envelope. It had a ticket to O'Hare Airport (one-way), a key card for the Intercontinental Hotel with the room number (507) written on it in Sharpie, and a printout of the five-day Chicagoland forecast (sunny, low 40s to high 50s, windy).

Steve would have started calling intelligence contacts. Danny would have freaked out and threatened to lock her in her apartment. Chin would have burned it. But Kono lied to them about taking a week at Auntie Hana's place on Moloka'i, bought a jacket, and got on the plane, because only one person she knew put slashes through their 7s and prepared as extensively as that.

The note she left behind, in case they got suspicious and started digging, read, "Gone to see Jenna. Don't worry. What else have I got left to lose?"

***

Kono had never been to Chicago before, since it didn't have a surfing championship, but she navigated her way through the airport and onto the train with less trouble than she'd expected. Her optimistically-purchased seven-day pass got her onto a bus, too, and then she was standing on Michigan Avenue, shivering a bit as people with fewer layers but more hardiness milled about, clutching shopping bags and taking pictures of every building. A doorman gestured her in with a flourish, and for the first time since she opened that envelope Kono thought, what the hell—? and nearly stuttered to a stop. If not safety, at least familiarity seemed even farther away than Hawaii. But she ducked through the door, avoiding the questioning gaze of the doorman, and took the stairs instead of the elevator so the pounding of her feet on the metal could drown out any other attempts at logical thought.

Jenna's hotel room in Hawaii had looked a little like a serial killer trading down, with crappy art and pictures of anything Wo Fat-related fighting for space on her walls. The room here was spotless and classy, with bright sunshine streaming in and a scent of fresh linen and no sign of investigating anywhere. Just a suitcase against the wall and a phone face-down on the desk and a CIA analyst standing on the far side of the room, worrying her hands together and trying to smile.

"You came," Jenna said.

"You asked," Kono said, and her bag hit the ground as the two of them met in the middle of the room, bumping into the side of the bed as they reached for each other.

  
***

Officer Kalakaua would have had questions about Jenna’s exit from the islands, or her silence since, or any one of a hundred things relating back to Wo Fat. Civilian tourist Kono only had one major concern.

"I got mud on the covers," Kono said, sitting up to work her shoes off. She pushed Jenna's off, too, while she was there, and then sank back down into the luxury of the bed and the woman beneath her, trailing a hand up Jenna's side as she went. "A place like this, they'll probably burn everything in a ritual of some kind."

"Why are you talking to me about laundry?" Jenna ran a hand through the length of Kono's hair, something she couldn't seem to stop doing, and Kono shifted her head so that her hair brushed against Jenna's cheek. Jenna made a noise halfway between a hum and a purr and wriggled even closer to Kono.

Kono trailed her fingernails in slow, gentle circles along Jenna's back, turning Jenna's gasp into the beginning of a kiss. "I'm not the one who booked us in Hotel Swanky," she said a minute later. "You could have thrown a blanket down on the ground in front of my landing gate and I'd have been okay."

Jenna laughed. "We'd have been in jail."

"Mm." Kono kissed her again. "Totally worth it."

***

Much, much later, Jenna bundled Kono up with every layer she could find, then took her out to a bench on the beach and warmed Kono's hands in hers while they watched the sun rise over Lake Michigan.

"When things are really bad, I always come find a sunrise over water," she said.

Kono watched the way the sun warmed Jenna's face. "Why a sunrise? I’m pretty sure it’s all ocean sunsets in Virginia."

"I saw my first sunrise over the ocean in Hawaii." Jenna half-laughed. "Not that it doesn't set, too, but when I think about H—about you, I think about the sunrise."

Kono wrapped her hands tighter in Jenna's.

"Look," Jenna said. "I'm involved with a lot of...things are going...God. I kept trying and trying, but I can't explain this situation to you without putting you in danger. I just can't."

"Do you think I care about that?" Kono asked.

"I care. I care about that more than—almost—" Jenna leaned in. "When this all washes out, it's going to look like you should hate me. And I can't stand it. I can't stand it."

"Jenna," Kono said helplessly. "Don't do this. Let me—" Jenna was shaking her head, over and over, and trying to pull away, but Kono dragged her in, wrapped her arms around Jenna's back, kissed her as their breath steamed in the air between them and Jenna shivered from something that wasn't the cold.

"Let me help," Kono said finally. She rested her forehead against Jenna's. "Please."

"Just believe I'm on your side," Jenna said faintly.

Kono waited until Jenna met her eyes. "I promise."

***

Her apartment was untouched when she got back. Kono grabbed the note from the counter, folded it up, and stuck it in her junk drawer under a roll of duct tape.

The sunrise over the ocean was as spectacular as always the next day. Kono sat on her surfboard for a long few minutes, just watching it, before turning her attention to the waves breaking nearby.

As she headed back to shore, she saw a tight group standing by her gear - the four members of Five-O, including the Governor's new assignee. She barely had time to recover from the punch in the chest of seeing them standing as a unit before she registered the looks on Chin and Steve's faces, and she stumbled a bit on the sand as she walked out.

"What's up?" she asked, trying not to look any of them in the eye.

"It's Jenna," Danny said, and Kono let out a long breath and lifted her face to the sun.

"Okay," she said. "Okay."


End file.
